I'm Ok Now Trust Me
by MaKa Way
Summary: Fic sobre My Chemical Romance. Gerard pasa por angustiosos momentos de amnesia, su memoria vuelve poco a poco por medio de sueños. Logrará saber que sucedió con su vida? Fanfic con personajes graciosos que le dan un toque de comedia. SUBI EL CAP 3!
1. Mi Propio Mundo

**_1 capitulo: mi propio mundo_**

Gerard: Bueno, que les puedo decir de mi vida, soy un chico normal. Tengo una banda, vivo en el sótano de mis padres.. emm...qué más?

Sra Way: Ay gordo! se te olvido decir cosas muuuuy importantes, por ejemplo no mencionaste el hecho de que ya TIENES 22 AÑOS y sigues viviendo en nuestra casa y nunca he conocido a alguna novia tuya… si es que has tenido alguna!!

Gerard: emm… si pero…

Sr Way: Y no olvides cariño, que nuestro hijo esta obsesionado con la muerte.

Gerard: Bueno.. yo no diría exactamente obsesionado..

Sr Way: Y a propósito de eso de que no tiene polola… una vez le encontré en su habitación maquillaje para ojos, labiales, una peluca…. y hasta una VESTIDO!!!!!!!!!!

Sra Way: ¡Un vestido! ¡Oh Dios Santo! ¡Que atroz! ¡Nadie puede! ¡nadie puede! (se desmaya, Mikey trata de hacerla despertar)

Dra: ¿Como es eso de 1 vestido?

Gerard: Solo fue un experimento… muy divertido debo decir :

" _Ben: uuuu! cacha loko!! la media mina!!_

_Kurt: weon!! invitémosla a la fiesta.. oye, tú niña!_

_Gerard: (se da vuelta, al comienzo le sale su propia voz) Qué? ejem es decir … Qué? (pone voz de mujer)_

_Kurt: Se te cayó un papel ( Gee mira al suelo y no encuentra nada). El que te envuelve, bombom._

_(Gee trata de aguantar la risa porque nunca había escuchado 1 piropo taaan malo) Jaja (trata de reír como mujer, pero lo hace exageradamente). Eres un pillo jijiji!_

_Ben: emm oye.. queri ir a 1 fiesta, va a ser el medio carrete_

_Gerard: pero no puedo es que voy a salir con mi Gerardito._

_Ben: tienes novio pero no estas muerta muñeca…_

_Gerard: pero yo le soy fiel_

_Kurt: esta bien, como quieras ¬¬_

_Ben: y… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Gerard: emm.. (trata de pensar algo rápido y dice lo primero que le viene a la mente) Geraldine, Wayne, sip eso… Geraldine Wayne._

_Kurt: ok, nos vemos entonces Geraldine ._

_(se van y Gee se caga de la risa. Luego ve a unas chicas huequitas…)_

_Cathy: Ay galla! Esta muy top tu falda!!_

_Susan: Si po obvio, si la compre en Sara, too el rato!!_

_Cathy: En serio washi? Que cool!_

_Susan: seee…. oye mira, esa mina es nueva?_

_Cathy: si.. parece. vamos a conocerla!_

_Susan: Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Gerard: emmm.. yo? Geraldine Wayne._

_Cathy: mish! y que onda, q te gusta hacer?_

_Gerard: mm.. estoy obsesionada con un chico… Gerard Way.. lo conocen??_

_Susan: mm... no (dijo desinteresada)_

_Cathy: yo tampoco_

_Gerard: ay miren es uno de pelo negro muy mino, washón too el rato, in my life! es demasiado tooop! me encantaria andar con el._

_Cathy : aah_

_Gerard: (empeñado en q le pongan atención) si pero es que es tierno, divertido, dibuja bacán, es too sexy y.. esta SOLTERITO!_

_Susan: uiii! en serio? ay yo lo quiero conocer, galla!_

_Cathy: siii! qué cool, yo lo qiero mas!_

_Susan: No! Yo! (las 2 pelean y terminan casi sin pelo porque se lo empezaron a tirar) "_

Gerard: y bueno eso me sirvió de mucho, las mujeres me acosan. (Mikey hace signo con su mano de "seguroooo")

Dr: ejem.. sin comentarios.. (le dice en voz baja a la Dra) em ya veo.. ya veo…

Dra: y ese es el problema de su hijo?

Sr Way: pues si, eso básicamente ( la Sra Way despierta)

Dra: esta bien. Yo creo que para la próxima vez tiene que venir el solo.

Gerard: si! yo les dije: "déjenme solo", pero nadie me escucho!

Sra Way: Gerardo Arturo Camino!! Ten mas respeto hacia tu madre! o sea!!

Gerard: Odio que traduzcas mi nombre, mamá!

Dra: como les iba diciendo, el debería venir solo porque así se pueden evitar estos problemas ya que solo llevarían a…

Sra Way: Q??? No, no no y NO! yo tengo que estar informada de lo que pase con mi hijo, sabe?

Dr: si pero señora es lo mejor.

Sr Way: hazle caso, querida

Sra Way: no gordo, no lo dejare solo. Es muy chiquitito mi bebe! Cierto mi chanchito rosadito? (le toma el cachete a Gee)

Mickey: JAJAJAJAJJAJA!! uuuuu!! el bebe de mama!!

Sra Way: no estés celoso Michael, porque mamá nunca te dejará y te seguiré dando la comidita en la boca por siempre! Ay, ven acá mi "Mikey the Pooh", yo se que quieres un beso!

Mickey: no, mamá, no!! (se quiere escapar del beso, pero su mamá se lo da y le deja marcado el labial)

Gerard: AJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJJ!!! (llora de risa)

Sr Way: bueno, querida, y entonces, q dices, yo creo q es hora de q lo dejes solo

Sra Way: pero es que.. (mira afligida)

Sr Way: vamos tortuguita linda. si lo haces te daré 1 premio esta noche… (pone una mirada califa)

Sra Way: (sonríe sexy) o sea que…??

Sr Way: sip.

Sra Way: Ay! Mi amor, gordo, no lo digas delante de los niños, que atroz (ríe)

(Mikey y Gee ponen cara de asco, Mikey vomita en un basurero. Los papas se hacen cosquilla, los doctores duermen, Ger dibuja a Mikey vomitando)

Sr Way: jaja ya no sigamos

Sra Way: ya estas dibujando! ese es otro problema, sus dibujos famosos! Me están escuchando!!!??? ¿¿Para que les pago??!!

Dr: mm aaahh donde? cuando? por qué?? a si si, usted, mm si ya veo…

Dra: nos vemos en la próxima sesión entonces, (va empujando a los Srs Way a la puerta, Mikey y Gee salen detrás) ok? Adiós!


	2. Una Chica Especial

**_2 capitulo: una chica especial_**

**Sra Way**: ay q atroz, querido! realmente de baja calidad la atención aquí

**Sr Way**: mm sii. oye me quiero fumar 1 cigarro, q tal si vamos para afuera 1 rato antes de ir a casa. (se van al patio del recinto, Mikey y Gee van detrás de ellos)

**Gerard**: vamos a ver la morgue!!

**Mikey**: no, me da miedo.

**Gerard**: quieres q t traiga tu peluche acaso???

**Mikey**: no hace falta, siempre lo llevo conmigo (saca un ratoncito de peluche)

**Gerard**: ¬¬ Bueno, vienes o no??

**Mikey**: no!

**Gerard**: de acuerdo, bye bye! (dobla por una esquina y desaparece)

**Mikey**: no, espera no me dejes solo!! (se pierde y después de dar muchas vueltas por ahí, encuentra a Gerard coqueteando con 1 enfermera)

**Gerard**: y cuantos años tienes??

**Mellissa**: 19 y tu?

**Gerard**: 22. oye estoy enfermo.. por qué no me curas, nena??

**Mellissa**: jaja, pero tienes q hacer merito cariño

**Gerard**: ok. (canta) so give me all your poison and gimme all your pills, and gimme all your hopeless hearts and make me ill

**Melly**: (esta fascinada) q lindo cantas (le da 1 beso en la mejilla)

**Mikey**: (los interrumpe) oye Gee nos tenemos q ir

**Gerard**: esta bien. aquí tienes mi numero, Mellissa.

(se van y cuando Mellissa no los puede ver, Gee empuja a Mikey por haberle arruinado el momento)

**Otro Dia...**

**Mikey**: oye y q onda con la enfermera?

**Gerard**: esta loca por mi

**Mikey**: si! como todas las otras 1000 novias q has tenido (lo dice sarcásticamente porque Gee nunca había tenido una)

**Gerard**: estas celoso. Bueno, yo no pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo, ya me voy.

**Mikey**: a dónde vas?

**Gerard**: con Melly.

(Gee sale de la casa, sube a 1 autobús, y llega a 1 plaza)

**Melly**: hola Gerard!

**Gerard**: ola ENFERMERAAAAAAA!! (al estilo animaniacs xD )

**Melly**: vamos al cine? (van caminando)

**Gerard**: ok, veamos la de los zombies

**Melly**: si! me encantan las sangrientas

**Gerard**: en serio? o.ó

**Melly**: claro! 2 entradas x favor. gracias.

**Gerard**: entremos

**Melly**: sentémonos aquí atrás... esta mas solito

**Gerard**: si, necesitamos prevacía (dijo para si mismo)

**Melly**: ayy!! q miedo!! (toma el brazo de Ger)

**Gerard**: no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí (le sonríe)

**Melly**: gracias Ger.

**Gerard**: de nada (le da 1 beso en la boca)

(en resumen, la película dura 2 horas y los 2 han tenido sus bocas y lenguas ocupadas por casi 1.30 hrs ya q Ger se detuvo 15 minutos para ver como 1 zombie se comía a su novia zombie estando viva)

**Publico**: SHHHHHHH!!

**Alguien X**: ya cállense!! váyanse a un motel!

**Gerard**: no es mala idea (Melly le pega y le dice "tonto", pero esto lo hace con 1 sonrisa)

(salen del cine y van a 1 mesa q estaba afuera)

**Gerard**: Melly, recién te conozco pero siento como si t conociera de toda la vida.

**Melly**: yo también. te quiero mucho, eres muy especial, Gerard Way.

**Gerard**: pero eso si, yo no te quiero... te **amo**

**Melly**: en serio?? yo también (lo besa)

**Gerard**: Mellissa, quieres ser mi novia?

**Melly**: claro que si, mi amor.

(Ger se despierta, esta muy confundido)

_ Qué sueño mas raro, me parece q hubiera sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Y por qué me duele el ojo? Esta hinchado. (Ger trata de buscar la lámpara que tiene en su velador, pero no la encuentra, tampoco encuentra el velador) Donde estoy? Desde cuando mi cama es tan blanda? Esta no es mi cama. ¿Donde estoy? _

(trata de pararse, pero luego cae inconsciente, no tiene fuerzas para mantenerse de pie)


	3. Loco Por Melly

_**3 capitulo: Loco Por Melly**_

(Era 1 día soleado de primavera, un día perfecto, en los que uno sabe que nada puede salir mal y todos andan felices. Pero no todo era risa, diversión y pájaros cantando. En una bodega, se encontraban Melly, Gerard y otro hombre. Melly estaba en una silla, sus brazos amarrados con cadenas. Tres candados cerrados le impedían soltarse. El hombre le estaba dando la espalda a ella, mirando de frente a Gerard, quien lo estaba apuntando con un arma. Tenia en su cara una expresión de angustia y odio hacia este desconocido.)

**Gerard**: déjala en paz, imbécil.

**Hombre**: baja el arma, no sabes lo que haces

**Gerard**: dije que la dejes. Suéltala!

**Hombre**: no lo haré! ni siquiera me vas a disparar, no tienes agallas.

**Gerard**: ( se empieza a desesperar) Hazlo ahora! no me obligues a... (el hombre le pega un combo en el ojo izquierdo, Gerard queda medio atontado, pero luego reacciona y ve que el hombre intenta sacar algo de una mochila, al parecer un cuchillo) Maldito!!!!!!!! (le dispara. Y de pronto todo parece detenerse, la bala avanza lentamente hacia el cuerpo del hombre. La cara de Gerard esta llena de sudor frió, tiene un ojo en tinta, observa lo que sucede preocupado y le cuesta procesar lo que acaba de hacer.

La bala llega a la cabeza al tipo y cae al suelo, el piso se llena de sangre y Gerard esta realmente confundido porque no sabe si lo que hizo estaba bien o mal: defender a Melly por el precio de la vida de un completo extraño).

_ En ese momento Gerard despierta y se alegra de que todo esto fue un sueño. Son las 7.30 de la mañana, es un día soleado. Es entonces cuando Ger observa la habitación por primera vez. La luz proviene de una ventana pequeña ubicada en lo más alto de la pared. Pero no es una ventana común y corriente, tiene 4 gruesos barrotes blancos. Las murallas son acolchadas y blancas, hay una puerta, también blanca, a la derecha de Gerard, mientras que la ventana esta a la izquierda. Como cama tiene puesto un colchón también blanco y el esta tapado con solo una sabana del mismo color que el resto de la habitación. Definitivamente esta no es su pieza, se trata de un manicomio. Vio botado en el suelo un pequeño espejo. Se levanto y lo tomo. Le intrigaba saber cual era su aspecto y el estado de su ojo. Vio que su cara tenia una gran cicatriz en una mejilla, iba desde cerca de su ojo derecho, hacia abajo, hasta la misma altura de su boca. Su ojo izquierdo estaba en tinta, tal cual se veía en su sueño, pero ahora estaba muy hinchado. Ahora ve su ropa, no trae pantalones pero tiene puesto un camisón típico de clínica que le llega a la rodilla y es blanco con pequeños puntos negros. Le sorprende que no le hayan puesto una camisa de fuerza, ya que si estaba ahí, debía haber estado PÉSIMO. Entonces suena un timbre, y se abre la puerta. Sale una luz cegadora que no permite que Gerard vea quien esta en la puerta. Pestañea un poco y logra distinguir a Frank y a Bert McCracken, sus amigos mas cercanos. _

**Gerard**: Frank, Bert!

**Frank**: Gee! (corre a abrazarlo, luego Bert le da la mano) ¿cómo estas amigo?

**Gerard**: Bien, solo que muy confundido, no entiendo nada.

**Bert**: debes haber perdido la memoria de todo lo que paso. Mejor así.

**Gerard**: como así? A ver, díganme que hago acá.

**Frank**: si lo supiera te lo diría, pero tu estabas muy apartado de nosotros y nunca nos hablaste de Mellissa.

**Gerard**: (se da cuenta de que a lo mejor no fueron sueños los que tuvo, sino recuerdos.) Melly? Pero si yo... Espera, ella no ha venido a visitarme?

**Bert**: no, y ni siquiera la hemos visto, no la conocemos, ella no acepta visitas, esta aquí también.

**Gerard**: en este loquero? Y porque?

**Frank**: mira Gee, no lo averigües, ya comienzas a mejorar

**Bert**: yeah dude, si la ves te podría dar otro...ya sabes... otro ataque.

**Gerard**: ataque????!!!

**Frank**: (codea a Bert como diciendo " que eri gil!") no, no es nada, no te preocupes. Ahora vuelve a la cama (lo lleva del brazo, lo mete en la cama y lo tapa con la sabana), ya has tenido demasiada emoción por un día. Ok?

**Gerard**: no! yo quiero saber qué esta...( Frank le tapa la boca con un dedo)

**Frank**: vamos, hazlo por mi. Si? (Gerard acepta) Bueno, entonces nos vamos, te quiero Ger (lo abraza fuertemente, lo deja para q Bert se despida y le sale 1 lagrima, no soporta verlo sufrir. Bert también abraza a Gee y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda)

**Bert:** cuídate, Drácula. (Gee sonríe pero luego se entristece al ver a sus amigos salir por esa maldita puerta)

_No entiendo. Realmente no entiendo que pasa. ¿Por que ella esta en el manicomio? No entiendo, y tampoco quiero entender. Quiero ir a casa, quiero mi vida de vuelta!_

(Mira nuevamente la puerta y recorre con su vista la pulcra habitación hasta llegar a la ventana. Sus ojos se humedecen.)


End file.
